The New Danger
by writer4everr
Summary: 3x21 AU, twist ending. Alaric died and now the Salvatores are on a mission to find out who they're descended from. It's proving a little difficult with a new vampire in town who has connections to both the Originals and the Salvatores. Elijah/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: False Pretensions

_It's been 2700 years since I was born. 2680 years since Elijah turned me into one of his kind._

_I remember first meeting Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus. They had come to Rome as cultured foreigners. They were beautiful, mysterious foreigners that everybody at once fell in love with, including me. It was a rarity to see outsiders come into the walls of Rome, hardly anybody was allowed in but somehow they had managed their way into our society. I was born the first daughter to Emperor Caligula, Princess Aurelia. My father was entering his third year of power when the three of them waltzed into Rome and when I first saw them the breath had escaped my lungs. They looked so different so ethereal that they seemed almost like the gods and goddesses of our religion, although it would have been blasphemous to say so. Elijah had a benign smile on his face, Rebekah's lustrous, golden hair caught the attention of every male in the room, and then there was Klaus. Klaus walked in proudly with an arrogant smirk on his face. Yet nobody dared to take offense because he had a dangerous aura about him that nobody wanted to upset. _

_They greeted my father and then Emperor Caligula turned to me, "May I present my eldest daughter, Princess Aurelia. She is 20 years old, with no husband or child to her name." he spoke almost bitterly. 20 was old, very old back then._

_Klaus's lips lifted in a charming smile, "20 years old and still a beauty." He took my hand. "It is an honor to meet you Princess Aurelia." He kissed my hand once and then withdrew back. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Rebekah, rolling her eyes._

"_Likewise, Lord Niklaus." I turned to bow towards Elijah and Rebekah which they returned just as politely. _

_They resided in the palace for over a month and I had become great friends with the three of them. I learned about all their quirks, habits and their expressions and became quite keen when it came to knowing what they were thinking. Likewise, they learned the same things about me._

_Klaus was like the wind, always flitting around. He never lost his composure and always seemed so sure of himself. He spoke flirtatiously with me but I would always see him with some woman in the palace gardens or just outside of his chambers. It didn't bother me; I was attracted to his charm but not in a romantic way. He always seemed to disappear and I once attempted to follow him before losing him after a few minutes. We were friends, but he was always a mystery, an enigma to my naïve mind._

_Elijah was moral, had values and despised violence. He would always purse his lips and clench his fingers together whenever he was unhappy. When he was pleased, his eyebrows rose ever so slightly and his lips would pull back into quick smile, before composing his face again. _

_I loved Elijah, I really did. He was one of those people that people were instantly drawn to. It was like a moth to the flame. I was enthralled by his stories of travel and would often visit his chambers (rather scandalously) and listen to him tell me all about his adventures. It was one of the best moments of my 2000 year life, listening to his low voice recount tales about greedy thieves and exotic animals. Some of them seemed too fanciful to be true but it didn't quite matter to me. _

_Rebekah and I also became quite close. She was a hot-tempered young lady who did the most outrageous and unlady-like things one could possibly imagine. She chastised me often for not being adventurous enough._

"_Really, Aurelia I do adore you and all, but sometimes you can be such a bore." She commented bluntly. My handmaidens' mouths dropped open as they heard her speak this way. If it had been anybody else, they would have been executed for insulting the Royal Family._

_I sighed. She had often told me this. "Then what do you suppose I do?" I recall asking her dryly._

"_You have a thing for my brother, Elijah." She grinned._

_I flushed and shushed her, "Rebekah!" I motioned to the handmaidens that were still around, giggling with the information that they had heard._

_She shrugged and then turned to them. "Forget what you heard, now leave the room." The nodded obligingly. I never understood how she could always get people to do things for her until I had been turned and learned about compulsion._

"_I do not." I replied hotly. _

"_You do. Don't fret; I'll help set the two of you together." She smirked and then got up, flipping her blonde hair over her tunic. I'll retire for the night and speak with Elijah." She left promptly leaving me to wonder how she had known._

_And true to her word, she had set Elijah and me together, as companions for the next festival. Little did I know that night would be my last as a human._

* * *

Rebekah sat at the bar, drinking another shot of Scotch. She was furious at the Salvatores, the doppelganger wench, her brother and mostly at herself for being too weak to leave town by herself. What was it about her attachment to family that made it impossible to leave Nik even though he treated her like another one of his pawns? She had heard the chaos that resulted in Alaric being desiccated. Served him right for trying to skewer her on top of some locker, Klaus hadn't taken Elena…yet. Rebekah took another gulp of alcohol. Elena, Elena, Elena. She was getting sick of that girl. Everybody was hung up on that girl and there wasn't even anything remotely special about her.

"Still sulking?" A smooth voice came. She rolled her eyes almost instantly. She put on the fakest smile she could muster.

"Damon, you're back. What a pleasure." The sarcasm rolled off her tongue like honey.

"I'm here to celebrate another victory before charging up for another battle." He winked at her. "It involves taking out the Originals, just FYI. I want you to get a head start; it'd be a shame to kill you so quickly."

".Ha." she shot back mirthlessly. "You're really going to take the chance that you might kill one of your own bloodlines?" she put on a confident smile. "After all, with Mary dead, you have no idea where your bloodline comes from."

He shrugged, "Well we know one of you turned Mary. We'll take those chances."

_Wrong._ Rebekah silently thought. It hadn't been one of the originals. It had been another close friend of theirs. But it wasn't like she was going to go off spouting that information, especially not to Damon. She knew exactly who turned Mary, it was Aurelia. And Elijah had turned Aurelia leaving her, Kol and Klaus vulnerable to the invincible white Oak stake. But Aurelia was long gone. There was no way that the Salvatores would ever find out their bloodline origins.

She took another sip of the Scotch. Perhaps it was time to find Aurelia. That would be nearly impossible but in order to protect their preservation, it was a necessary risk. "Damon, you can't expect me to believe you'd be so reckless with your life." She purred.

He chuckled, "Oh, you don't know how far I'd go to make sure this town is rid of Originals. Cheers?" he held up his glass and Rebekah reluctantly clinked their glasses against his. Damn brute, always cocky and sure of himself.

"I'm leaving." She stood up abruptly, feeling more anxious by the minute. For all she knew, Damon had the white Oak stake tucked away inside his leather jacket and was plotting to kill her while she sat sipping her drink.

"Relax, I'm not about to kill you." He opened his leather jacket to show he wasn't carrying anything lethal. He held up his wallet. "Oohh, so sharp." He mocked.

Rebekah glared at him before feeling a tap on her shoulder. "Miss, this is for you." A human stood behind her with mousy brown hair. He held a wrinkled not within his small hands. She snatched the note from his hand and opened it carefully.

_R,_

_Imagine my surprise when I went to pay Mary a visit only to see her staked to the wall. Is this Kol's way of telling me I'm next? I jester, I know you would never endanger my life, but I need to know what is going on. Expect me shortly._

_-A_

Rebekah turned ashen and Damon noticed this immediately. "Hey. What's going on?" he demanded. He got a quick look at the note only to have Rebekah crumple it instantly in her hands. She turned away, heading out the door leaving Damon to wonder what the hell that note meant.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Stefan asked as he walked into the living room, seeing his brother with Bonnie. She was looking over the weathered pages of the grimoire while Damon reclined on the couch, occasionally pestering her.

Damon looked up with a smirk, "We're talking about girl stuff. Shoo."

Stefan glared at his older brother, "Hey, Bonnie. Want something to drink?" he offered, politely.

She shook her head, "No thanks. Damon has me working on something and the sooner I'm done the better."

Damon pouted, "Aw, Judgey! Don't be like that, we were having fun." He winked and she merely ignored him.

Stefan sighed in exasperation, "Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Damon took a sip of his drink, "Long story short, I was at the bar with Rebekah, she got this mysterious note and instantly left looking she was going to be sick. I only caught one glimpse of the note and I'm trying to get the image out of mind using magic. It might be useful in getting Klaus out of Mystic Falls."

Stefan frowned in concentration, "What could have shaken her up so much? She hardly looks bothered."

"Exactly, this is something big. And I want to know what it is. Find anything yet, Bonnie?"

"Hold on." She muttered. "This might be something. This is a mind manipulation spell." She studied the book closer and her lips moved as she tried out the spell's words.

"Let's do it!" Damon cried. "What do we need?"

"Nothing, just my magic." Bonnie replied shortly. She sat on the couch across from Damon and motioned for him to bow his head down. He complied and she set her hands upon his raven hair and began chanting.

Stefan watched in interest and Damon began to groan in pain. "This better be worth all the juju." He muttered as his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, "I see the note!" she cried out in surprise.

"Great. What does it say?" Damon bit out as the pain continued pulsing in his mind.

"Stefan, get me a piece of paper and pen." She demanded hastily. Stefan shot out of the room at vampire speed and came back holding her required items. Bonnie took the pen and her hand moved unconsciously across the paper as if she was in a trance. Her eyes were blank but furrowed in concentration as she tried to read into Damon's mind.

After a minute, Bonnie's hand stopped moving and the pain stopped in Damon's mind. He sat up and took another sip of his drink. "Ouch." He muttered, annoyed.

Bonnie's eyes snapped back to life and she held the piece of paper in her hand. "I think it worked." She said breathlessly. "It's addressed to somebody named R."

"Ooh! I got this one, Rebekah." Damon interrupted cheekily. Bonnie glared at him. "Oh don't mind me, go on witchy."

She cleared her throat and began to read, "Imagine my surprise when I went to pay Mary a visit only to see her staked to the wall. Is this Kol's way of telling me I'm next? I jester, I know you would never endanger my life, but I need to know what is going on. Expect me shortly." Bonnie looked up in confusion. "Mary? Is that the same Mary who you guys saw?"

Damon's eyes widened. "The note is referring to Scary Mary. She's the one that turned Rose, the one that got killed by Kol."

Stefan shot up, "Wait, the note said, 'Is this Kol's way of telling me I'm next'. Could this mean that this person turned Mary and thinks that the Originals are out to kill her?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No, the note implies that the Originals wouldn't kill her-or at least Rebekah wouldn't. But it does seem like she was the one that turned Mary. All this time we've been assuming that it was one of the Originals that turned her, but it could have been another Original groupie. This person signed the note with an 'A'. I'm guessing it's an initial."

"Well we need more to go off than an initial." Stefan replied grimly. "We need to find this person and find out who turned them. After we get that information, we're free to kill the remaining Originals."

Damon smirked, "I like the sound of an Original killing spree."

* * *

Rebekah stormed into the household with the note clenched in between her fingers. Aurelia was back. Klaus was going to find this amusing but Rebekah knew the potential pitfalls that would arise if Aurelia returned. There was the whole Elijah problem for one thing and the fact that Aurelia was the link to the Salvatores. If they found out, her safety was compromised.

She found Klaus painting on a half-finished canvas. He painted in leisure strokes and didn't bother to turn around when she came in. "We have a problem." She spat out.

"The Salvatores?" he smirked. "I told you Rebekah darling, they're nothing to worry about."

"No, no them. It's Aurelia." She replied in a flat voice.

Klaus froze for a second and then turned around with a small smile tugging at his lips. "Aurelia, haven't seen that girl in ages. What's the problem there? You should be happy, the two of you used to be best buds!"

Rebekah slammed down the note, "Damn it Nik! Have you forgotten that she turned Mary? And Elijah turned her? If she comes to Mystic Falls, our safety is gone!" she nearly screeched. "I am sick of this. Being an Original just guarantees my death. I _can't live_!"

Klaus's smile faltered and he came forward to soothe her, "Hush, Bekah. We'll be fine. We've always been fine; Aurelia won't cause trouble for us. You know how loyal she is, she would never compromise our safety. Especially since Elijah is coming to town soon, she'd never risk our lives."

Rebekah's eyes widened. "Elijah is coming?" she repeated. "Are you stupid?" her anger rose again.

Klaus's eyes twinkled. "Aw, come on. I figured a little lover's reunion was in order. It's not bad at all, love."

She pulled back sharply, "Mind your tongue. I'm not one of your blood bags. If Elijah returns before Aurelia we'll inform him of her coming but if Aurelia arrives first I'll try to calm her down. She won't be happy about this."

He held up his hands, "Alright, you've got it all figured out. See nothing to worry about. Just think of this as an old friend coming to visit us. The Salvatores won't figure a thing out."

Rebekah scowled and collected her purse, "Keep underestimating them and see where you end up. I guarantee it'll be someplace you won't like." She warned before stalking away in her 5-inch heels.

* * *

A/N: So I decided to take a break from all my anime fics and do a vampire diaries one, yay! I will be updating BOTWG soon, sorry y'all ! :) Anyways I hope you like the concept and subscribe and favorite and review please !


	2. Chapter 2

2. Please Don't Trust Me

_My heartbeat quickened as I walked down the stairs of the palace. It was the night of the festival, but we would first join in the grand hall for a feast before all the festivities. Elijah would accompany me to the banquet. Elijah. A blush spread over my cheeks as I thought about it, my legs shook as I walked but I kept my held high trying to keep my composure._

_He stood at the bottom of the staircase with a charming smile and he extended his hand. "You look lovely." He complimented._

"_Thank you." I replied graciously, "You look quite dashing yourself." _

_Elijah let out a small snicker, "You lie." He accused with a boyish grin._

_I opened my mouth to protest but the Queen had decided to come over at this time. The Queen was not my mother; she just posed as her. My real mother had been a mistress of Orient descent that my father favored. Back when my father had been just a noble, it hadn't really mattered but when he rose to prominence he couldn't have had a bastard child, so he took a black-haired wife and claimed to everybody that she was my birth mother. "Aurelia," she chimed happily catching sight of me. "Octavia did a lovely job with your hair and Elijah you look quite well." She beamed._

"_Thank you, your highness." Elijah politely replied. "Shall we move to the hall?" The Queen nodded and she swept across the hall, to go to my father and attend to the guests._

_The two of us sat down with Rebekah across from us. Klaus was nowhere to be seen but then again, nobody ever questioned his disappearances. The night continued pleasantly and we engaged in small chatter. Rebekah occasionally let out a rude comment and then Elijah would make amends. All in all, it had been normal until the 3__rd__ course came out…_

_I remember it vividly, the cooked meat steaming on the plate with knives set across the side. It had only been a seconds when I blindly grabbed for my knife the wrong way, cutting through my skin. The blood dripped out in dark rivulets across my palm._

_Elijah's silverware immediately clattered down on the plate, and Rebekah's mouth opened wide in horror. "It's but a cut." I tried to reassure them. It hadn't hurt at all. _

_The Queen tsked at me, "Aurelia, you careless girl. "Elijah would you go to see to her wounds and bandage them?" Elijah sat, frozen at his chair until he forced himself to move up, stiffly. He got up and I followed dutifully, more worried about his sudden behavior than the cut._

"_Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. He moved faster down the hall now, as if trying to get away from me. "Elijah!" I called. "Elijah-"I felt the cold breeze pass my face and I was suddenly moving through the air and into one of the empty rooms. Elijah was gripping my shoulders tightly._

"_Aurelia, please!" He hissed out. His eyes went dark and veins appeared around his eyes. I moved back, in shock at his appearance. His mouth was clamped shut and he breathed in and out sharply. He looked like a creature out of the legends, one of the monsters that didn't hesitate to kill the young and naïve. But that couldn't be Elijah. He wasn't like that._

"_E-Elijah, I don't understand..." I reached up to caress his face with my hand. The bloodied hand. _

"_Get away!" He snapped, pushing me away roughly. "I-I can't do this." He muttered more to himself. "I-I can't." _

_I walked closer to him, frightened by his behavior. Closer and closer, until finally, his eyes shot open and he lunged for me. I felt him grab for my shoulders and the last thing I felt before losing consciousness was an intense, biting pain on my neck._

* * *

**Present Day-**

Elena strolled into the Mystic Grill and caught sight of the person she had been looking for, "Matt!" she called out. The blonde-haired blue-eyed teen turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey, what's up? You were planning to eat alone?"

She shook her head, "No, I was wondering if you've seen Damon or Stefan I haven't seen them around at all. I think they're up to something." She muttered in deep thought.

Matt paused, "Yeah, I saw Damon and Bonnie walk in together here once to grab something to eat. They left right after and Stefan was waiting for them."

Elena frowned; "Bonnie was with Damon?" she interrupted. Curiosity grew in her mind, Bonnie and Damon detested each other and couldn't be with each other for extended periods of time. They weren't just hanging out; they were plotting something for sure.

He nodded, "Yeah, sorry I didn't see where they were going. Hope you find them, I got to go back to work." He patted her shoulder and shuffled off to a nearby table to clean it off.

She took out her phone and dialed Bonnie's number. It went directly to voicemail. Frustrated, Elena took a seat at the bar next to some girl. She tried Stefan's number and he picked up after the third ring.

"Elena?" Stefan's tired voice responded.

"Stefan! Where are you guys and what are you guys up to?" she demanded, she hated not knowing what was going on.

"I'll fill you in, hold on a second." Elena heard Stefan yelling at Damon to shut up. She heard Bonnie yelling something back. She could only guess that Damon and Bonnie were arguing again. "Sorry about that. I can't really fill you in but it has something to with our bloodline. We've got a breakthrough."

"You found out who turned Mary Porter?" Elena wondered in disbelief. "Which Original was it?"

Stefan sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you much. Damon said to keep quiet about it." He hung up before Elena could protest.

Elena put down her phone and rubbed at her temples tiredly. She just wanted all of this to be all over, the sooner the better.

"Are you alright?" An amused voice came to the side of her. Elena turned to the right to see the petite girl she had sat next to. She hadn't really noticed her at first but now that she saw her, Elena was taken aback by how foreign the girl looked. The mysterious woman looked like she was in her early 20s with long, wavy black hair that clashed with her bright green eyes. She wore a tight floral dress matched with a flowing cardigan and nude heels. Elena licked her lips, self-consciously, this was the kind of girl that guys like Tyler or Damon would just fall over for.

Elena remembered to respond, "Oh! I-um-I'm alright." She replied back with an air of hesitance. Although the mystery woman looked harmless, she was a stranger and strangers were not to be trusted in Mystic Falls.

The lady smiled brightly, "That's good, I'm sorry to be nosy but you looked a bit frazzled there. Do you want a drink?" she waved a hand at the bartender.

Elena shook her head, "No thanks." Elena bit down on her lip, should she continue to talk with the lady or leave. She didn't seem suspicious at all but why would she be in Mystic Falls? From the looks of it, she had money and it wasn't like Mystic Falls was a hotspot for tourists or wealthy businesswomen.

The lady smiled charmingly at the bartender, "One more." She then turned back to Elena. "My name is Aurelia, I'm new in town." She spoke rapidly, with an excited flush on her face. "I'm staying with a friend of mine; we haven't seen each other in _forever._" Aurelia stressed the last word with a smirk.

Elena relaxed at Aurelia's amiable nature. "I'm Elena; it's nice to meet you. Who's your friend? Mystic Falls is kind of small, I might know them."

The lady's lip quirked upwards, "You might know him. His name is Nik." She responded casually, stirring her drink back and forth.

Warning bells rang in Elena's head as she thought of Klaus. His full name was Niklaus and Rebekah had called him Nik once or twice. But then again, 'Nick' was an all too common name. She needed to stop overreacting.

Elena shook her head, "Doesn't seem familiar-"She was cut off as a trill emanated from Aurelia's metallic bag. Aurelia shot her an apologetic look and dug around in her bag and picked it up swiftly.

"Hello?" Aurelia's face brightened as the person on the other end of the line spoke. It was rare times like these that Elena wished she was a vampire and could have super-hearing.

"God it's been ages." She chuckled. "What? Oh yes, I'm at the Mystic Grill; this town is so lovely! The people here are so friendly. I just met somebody, a girl named Elena, do you know her?" Elena blinked, was that a smirk forming across the girl's lips?

"Oh you do? That's quite coincidental. Yes, the likeness is uncanny, just like Tatia and Katerina." Elena's eyes widened and she paled. Had she heard right?

"I'll be there soon, uh huh will do, goodbye Niklaus." Elena stood up, her blood going cold. Aurelia casually snapped the phone shut. "Well that was quite the surprise; looks like you two do know each other after all." She grinned up at Elena.

Elena moved back, "A-are you with him?" She whispered. "Are you going to kidnap me and deliver me to Klaus?"

A cross look spread over Aurelia's face, "Do I look like one of his hybrids?" She demanded, annoyed. "I don't do his damn bidding. Besides, Klaus has another matter that needs attention, your safe…for now."

Elena straightened up, "What's more important than him, getting the doppelganger?" she scoffed. "Klaus has been plotting up ways to get me drained, what's he doing now?"

Aurelia shrugged, "As I said before, I just got into town. This whole doppelganger-hybrid nonsense doesn't interest me. I just see it as one of Niklaus's temper tantrums where he bemoans the fact that he's forever alone."

"How old are you?" Elena demanded. "If you've been old friends with the Originals you must have been with them for quite some time."

Aurelia raised an eyebrow, "If you can do the math, I was born into the Early Roman Empire." Elena's jaw nearly dropped open. That had to be at least 2000 years. If Aurelia was a threat she would almost be as hard to take down as one of the originals. "But enough about my age, do you know if Elijah is in town?" she demanded impatiently.

Elena stayed quiet, not wanting to betray Elijah's location. He had sent a letter the day before yesterday, telling her that he would be back in town. She didn't know whether Elijah was friends with Aurelia, and after what Elijah had done for her, she was less than willing to jeopardize his safety. "I-I don't know…" she fibbed, trying to maintain a poker face.

Aurelia's head tilted to the side and a saccharine smile came over her lips. "Elena, has anybody ever told you what a horrible liar you are?" she questioned innocently.

She stayed quiet, the tension had suddenly grown and she was feeling the bloodlust emanating off of Aurelia. Despite her petite size and pretty appearance, power was radiating off her. Aurelia grabbed her wrist, yanking her closer.

"Ow!" Elena yelped but kept still as a few people began looking around.

"Let's try this again, shall we? I get rather impatient; it's always been a flaw of mine. Where is Elijah?" she asked even more sweetly this time, but her eyes had darkened dangerously.

Aurelia squeezed tighter on Elena's wrist and Elena's eye stung at the pain, "H-He's coming into town in a couple of days!" she gasped out.

Aurelia immediately let go. "Thank you, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Elena bit back a growl and examined her bruised wrist. She had to go back to the boarding house and warn her friends.

The vampire's voice cut into her thoughts, "If you're thinking about warning your friends, don't bother. I don't wish to disrupt your life. My business is merely with the Originals." Her green eyes flashed as she spoke.

Good day, Elena. It was lovely meeting you, here's to hoping you're not the last of the doppelgangers."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed! Please subscribe, favorite and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Entrance

_I awoke with a start feeling dizzy and disoriented. There was a slight pain burning at my neck but it was pushed to the back of my mind as I saw figures stepping in front of me, arguing loudly._

"_He couldn't control his bloodlust, Nik! She was literally dropping blood all over the place you expect him to ignore that?" A female voice shrilled. I blinked in concentration as I struggled to register the voice. Was it Rebekah?_

"_Oh, stop making excuses for him. We've had 20 years to control ourselves. I didn't see you leaping across the table to drain her!" A cocky voice snarled. I recognized this voice too, it was Klaus._

"_Of course not." Rebekah snapped back. "I haven't been abstaining myself as Elijah has. And Elijah's been attracted to her blood since they first met, something was bound to happen." What were they talking about, why weren't they getting a doctor?_

_I heard the pacing of feet, "I've killed her." Elijah's voice moaned out miserably. "I killed Aurelia." I stirred a little bit. I wanted to shout out to him that I was still alive. I was still here!_

"_Her heart still beats." Rebekah said soothingly. _

_Klaus snickered, "Not for long, if she doesn't die of blood loss we'll have to kill her anyways. Elijah fed off of her, she knows too much." My heart stopped at Klaus's cold words. They wouldn't really kill me, would they?_

"_Can't she come with us?" Rebekah asked tentatively. _

"_You're suggesting that we turn her?" Elijah stopped sharply. "You suggest that we turn her into the monsters that we are? Absolutely not."_

"_Oh Elijah, you and your morals," Klaus scoffed. "Don't act as if you don't want her to be like us. You fancy her, imagine having her for all eternity."_

_I was no longer disoriented now and sat up with a start, "Elijah?" I croaked out. My throat felt dry and I clutched at it, only to feel the stickiness of my blood. I stared at my fingertips, coated with blood. "What happened?"_

_Elijah turned back surprised at my voice and he knelt down to my level. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and he bit into his skin. "Here," he said quietly. "Please drink, it'll heal you." I cringed and shut my mouth close. _

"_What monster are you?" I shook, fearfully. _

_Elijah looked pained. "Aurelia, I assure you I mean no harm." He whispered gently, he proffered his bleeding wrist to me once more and I backed away._

_Klaus stalked over with an annoyed look on his face, "Oh for heaven's sake. Quit the dramatics, Aurelia." He shoved Elijah's wrist into my mouth, forcing me to drink the liquid. I squirmed futilely as I felt with revulsion, the blood streaming down my throat._

"_Klaus." Rebekah spoke in a testy whisper. Her eyes had widened with shock but she made no move to come to my assistance._

"_What?" He snapped. "I'm doing what I do best, being efficient." With that he turned around, gripped by neck tightly and snapped it. _

* * *

"How do we find this 'A' person?" Bonnie asked impatiently as she glared at the blue-eyed vampire across from her. "We only have an initial to go off of, like Stefan said, that's not much." She stabbed a piece of meat with her fork as she munched on the lunch she ordered from the Grill.

Damon smiled patronizingly at her, "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, oh sweet naïve Bonnie. Didn't you read the note? 'Expect me shortly'. For all we know she could be in town by now! We just sniff out who looks suspicious and attack them."

Stefan shook his head, "That plan has so many flaws. We need to be ready; we can't just randomly ambush strangers. We don't know how strong they are or how loyal they are to Klaus." He argued.

His brother scoffed, "Boring. Look, if we kidnap 'A' we can torture the answer out of them, they'll have to tell us and they can't give us the wrong name or they'll risk getting killed themselves. It's perfect."

Bonnie stabbed another piece of meat, envisioning Damon as the vulnerable piece of chicken. "You make everything sound so simple! If 'A' is friends with the Originals she's bound to be a lot older than you guys."

"But we have numbers in our favor. There's one of them and 5 of us. Witchy, Blondie, douchebag hybrid, Stefan and I! Five against one looks like pretty good odds to me." Damon insisted.

She rolled her eyes, "What about the Originals? Did they magically disappear or lose their power?" She snapped at him.

Damon smirked, "You're being extra touchy today, witch. Is it because of Jaime leaving town?" he asked with a huge grin on his face. Bonnie's eyes narrowed dangerously and soon enough, Damon's grin faltered as he gripped his head in pain. "Bonnie!" he snarled while the witch looked on with a small smile.

"Stop it!" Stefan growled. "Both of you are acting stupid! This is our chance and you guys are wasting time fighting like a couple of preschoolers. We need to-"his scolding was interrupted as Elena rushed in looking flushed and apprehensive.

"I don't know what you guys are planning but there's a new vampire in town!" Elena blurt out, agitated.

Damon shot up and he sped over, in front of Elena. "What?" he demanded sharply. "How do you know this? Start from the beginning." He demanded.

"I-I was at the Mystic Grill when I called Stefan. I might have been talking about the whole bloodline thing out loud. But I didn't think anything was going to happen!" She added hastily when Damon gave her a look of disbelief. "Anyways this woman, introduced herself to me and she seemed nice so I was talking to her for a while. She looked kind of foreign, she said she was visiting a friend named Nik."

Bonnie interrupted, with her brown doe eyes wide, "Nik? As in Niklaus?"

Elena nodded, "But I was so s_tupid_, I didn't pick up on that! She got a call from him and she started talking to Klaus about how I looked like Tatia and Katerina, but the funny thing was, she said that Klaus wasn't interest in me at the moment." The brunette explained, her hands still shaking.

Stefan's head tilted to the side, "Klaus doesn't want to take you out of Mystic Falls anymore?" he repeated.

Elena shrugged, "Well, she said not yet…although that's not much of a reassurance, that just means that he's up to something else." She bit her lip anxiously.

Bonnie paced around restlessly, "What about the girl? What did she look like? Did she say what her name was?"

"S-She had curly black hair and green eyes, about 5'6 with heels. The thing was that she said she was born into the Roman Empire, that's over 2000 years old!" Elena wrung her hands together.

Damon cursed, "She's almost as old as the Originals." He muttered, frustrated.

"Her name was Aurelia."

Damon turned to Stefan instantly, "That's 'A'! She's our girl; she's the one turned Mary Porter." He exclaimed. "Let's go get her!"

Elena frowned in confusion, "S_he _was the one that turned Scary Mary?"

Stefan nodded, "We need to find her and drag the answer out of her."

"She was looking for Elijah." Elena remembered. "Perhaps he's the one that turned her."

Bonnie hesitated, "We don't know that for sure. Remember she sent the note to Rebekah first, that could mean that she was closest to her and therefore Rebekah turned her. Also, she contacted Klaus first thing when she entered Mystic Falls, which could mean something too."

"So we can kill Kol?" Damon bared his fangs in anticipation. "I've been waiting to kill that guy ever since he went all Babe Ruth on my bones." He snarled out.

"No." Stefan answered decisively. "We don't know the relationship between Aurelia and Kol and we're not taking those chances."

Damon scoffed, "So what do we do now then? Wait for her to come and walk into our house? "

"We gather everybody." Stefan replied pulling out his phone. "Matt, Caroline, Jeremy, and Tyler, if this girl's got 2000 years on us we need as much power as we can get."

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Would you quit your incessant tapping?" Klaus growled out, irritated. He lounged back even more into the sofa, in the living room.

Rebekah put down her heel and shrugged, "Sorry, brother. Didn't know that bothered you so much." She muttered under her breath. "I'm nervous; I don't know how she is now."

"Aurelia? That girl never changes. Why the bloody hell are you worrying, you're not the one she's mad at."

Rebekah smirked, "That's right! She nearly tore off your head after you staked _me_." She chuckled to herself and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I'd nearly forgotten what a good friend she was."

Klaus snorted, "Like she could have actually killed me."

The door slammed open and they both jumped up. Kol stalked in with a bleach blonde girl hanging off his shoulder. "Oh, Tiffany, meet my sister and brother, Klaus and Rebekah. Be careful around them, they bite too." He smirked and lifted up the girl's wrist to her lips. He stopped as he caught the look of displeasure on Klaus and Rebekah's faces.

"What you want to share too?" he drawled. "You can have some if you like."

Klaus's lip tightened in a firm line, "You can leave now, sweetheart." He gestured to the door and the blonde gave a fleeting look to Kol before she left.

Kol rolled his eyes and he plopped down on the couch, "Honestly, you guys need to relax. Alaric's dead, we can roam around now and live the life of ease."

"Except the damn Salvatores possess the white oak stake, you idiot." Klaus gritted out.

He shrugged, "We'll get it back in due time, we're Originals. We're the alpha vampires." He grinned wickedly.

"Aurelia's back in town." Rebekah spoke simply. Kol's grin faltered and he paused.

"Aurelia? As in Elijah's Aurelia?" A smirk slowly spread back onto his lips. "They're not together anymore are they now, maybe I have a chance now."

Rebekah growled, "Seriously, Kol? Aurelia turned Mary Porter. We can't have the Salvatores knowing that." She hissed. "We need to do something about this."

Kol held up his hands defensively, "I was just saying. She was a beauty but always off-limits because Elijah was so damn possessive." Rebekah looked at her brother with chagrin but he continued. "Now they're not together and Elijah's gone, forgive me for taking every opportunity—"A blur sped into the room, throwing Kol to the floor in an unceremonious fashion.

Rebekah's mouth gaped open as she saw her brother hit the floor but she broke into a smile once she saw who it was. Aurelia stood over Kol with her bright green eyes dangerously narrowed, "Kol!" Aurelia spoke with an air of false sweetness. "It's been so long I almost forgot how much I hated you."

Kol got back up and cracked his arm back into place. "Aurelia, charming as ever." He scowled at the girl as she beamed right back at him.

"There was a reason why I never accepted your advances and I still never will." She shot back with a grin.

"Still in love with Elijah, eh?" Kol bit back, spitefully. Her green eyes flashed and she grabbed Kol's wrist and twisted it back. Kol let out a short gasp of pain before painfully moving it back in place again.

Klaus chuckled in the background. "My, my, my, she still has a rash temper." He walked over to the petite girl and drew her in for a tight embrace. "Aurelia, it's been quite a while." She returned the hug stiffly but smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, it has been. I think it's time we leave things in the past." She stood on her toes to give him a light peck on the cheek. "You look well." She observed and turned to the other female vampire in the room.

Rebekah stepped forward to crush the girl in a hug, "Aurelia, I was afraid we were never going to see each other." The blonde grinned, "I've been so caught up in the things here that I never had time to actually go in search of you."

The black-haired vampire gave a light laugh, "No worries. But I've been doing my research; I hear things haven't been going so well in Mystic Falls."

Klaus glowered, "That's an understatement. Our enemy possesses the one thing that can kill all of us. The only thing that's stopping them from doing so is that they don't know which of us they're descended from."

"Why does that matter?" Aurelia frowned.

"Finn is dead." Klaus answered flatly. "With his death brought the death of all of the people that he turned."

"I see…"she nodded in understanding. "Who is your enemy?"

Kol interrupted with a glare, "The Salvatores and whoever they turned. Katherine turned the Salvatore brothers. Rose turned Katherine. Mary Porter turned Rose, and-"

"-and I turned Mary." Aurelia finished softly.

"You see why we're worried." Rebekah replied wryly. "If they know that Elijah is the origin of their bloodline it puts us in jeopardy. You can't reveal this information."

Aurelia nodded, her brow creased, "I understand fully. You can trust that I won't. My allegiance and loyalty has always been to this family." She said quietly. "However, I ran into the doppelganger earlier, the Salvatores definitely know more."

Kol let out an impatient growl, "Damn it all. When Elijah comes back, we're running. I'm not staying another moment in this madness."

Rebekah stared at Aurelia as she saw her process this information. "If you're not comfortable around Elijah…"

"I'm fine." Aurelia responded back a little too hastily. She changed the subject. "What about the doppelganger? Do you intend on taking her as well?"

"Leave her Nik." Rebekah gritted out. "You know bloody well what almost happened because you took her. We're your family. We stick together."

Klaus hesitated but nodded, "Alright. We wait until Elijah gets here." He agreed.

Aurelia paced around the room, "It's amazing how the face of the doppelganger continues to ignite feuds. I hear that doppelganger has the Salvatore brothers infatuated with her. Katherine had the Salvatore brothers twisted around her finger as well and Tatia had you and Elijah."

Kol chuckled, "Klaus has a new plaything. Her name's Caroline, a baby vampire."

She arched an eyebrow, "What about you Bekah? Found anybody interesting?"

"She found a _human._" Kol sneered. "He's captain of the football team and the like. One of those jocks, you know?"

Rebekah colored, "He's just something to pass the time." She muttered. "Don't get any ideas."

Kol eased back with a small smirk. "Elijah's still single, if you were wondering."

"I wasn't." Aurelia responded back coolly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." She got up from her seat and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked with a faint hint of amusement. "Off to feed?"

She shook her head, "I fed just yesterday, I'm off to greet the Salvatores. It'd be rather rude not to don't you think?" she smiled benignly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: The New Plan

"You found out who turned Mary Porter?"

"And you waited all this time to tell us? Bonnie we're supposed to be best friends." Caroline pouted as she sat down on the couch next to Tyler. It was the next morning, and they had all gathered in the boarding house to hear what the Salvatores had to say.

Bonnie shrugged helplessly, "Damon told me to stay mum. Why do I need to give him another excuse to break more necks around here?" she replied back scathingly. Caroline chuckled in agreement while Damon rolled his eyes.

"Love you too Bon Bon." He smiled wickedly. "Anyways, yeah we did find out. It's a girl by the name of Aurelia and she's already in town, probably hidden somewhere within the Original's mansion."

Matt frowned, "So she's friends with like Rebekah?" He fingered the zipper of his hoodie nervously. He liked Rebekah; he didn't want her to get caught up in anymore of this kind of stuff.

Stefan nodded, "Well, yes, that's what we think. She contacted Rebekah first. But we think she's another Original groupie, like Mary Porter, so she probably has ties to all of them. Klaus is probably trying to keep her hidden away so that we don't find out where our bloodline comes from."

Elena bit her lip, "We should keep an eye out for her, just in case she leaves. She was about 5'3 normal height and had wavy black hair with green eyes. Once you see her, you'll just know…she looks really foreign, not the typical Mystic Falls resident."

"And once we spot her…" Damon interrupted. "Catch her and then bring her to the boarding house."

"Damon conveniently forgot to mention the part where this Aurelia girl is 2000 plus years old." Bonnie added in with a dry smile. "None of us can take this girl, especially not alone."

A cup was slammed down onto the table and everybody looked up to see Tyler standing up with a furious expression on his face. "Why isn't everybody talking about my life? If this 'Aurelia' happens to be turned by someone other than Klaus are you guys just going to kill him, am I going to be sacrificed so that the big bad wolf gets taken down?"

"Of course they won't!" Caroline replied cheerily, trying to calm him, but he shook her off.

"How the hell do I know that? Damon over here has made it clear he doesn't give a rat's ass what happens to me as long as his precious Elena is safe." Tyler snarled. "I mean isn't that your warped thinking, Damon? That nobody matters as long as Elena stays intact?"

Elena flinched at his words; he made it sound so…so harsh. Yet it was all true. Damon would kill anybody in this room in order to ensure her safety, and she wasn't sure if she found that heartwarming or chilling.

An uneasy silence settled over the room and Caroline spoke tentatively, "I'm sure Bonnie find a spell or something-"

Bonnie's head cocked to the side at that statement, "Oh right, because Bonnie's always the one that can make the sacrifices to save all your guys' asses. I don't just make up spells and chant random words I hope you know that Caroline." She rebuked the blonde sharply. Her eyes softened, as she immediately regretted her outburst. "Shit, Care, I didn't mean to say all that."

Stefan cleared his throat, "I think we all need a little breather. We need to set aside all the personal drama and first get this one problem cleared up, the matter of who turned Aurelia. Once we know that we can sort out the details." He explained steadily.

The brunette doppelganger looked up at Stefan, relieved at his ability to stay level-headed at times like this. Perhaps his steadiness has always been something she considered attractive because her life had always been in turmoil; she mused and then blushed at this. Now wasn't the time to think about things like that. Stefan was right, personal dramas would have to come second now.

She straightened up and saw Damon getting up, shoving on his leather jacket. "Well, I'm going to go scour this town for our new vampire." He grabbed his keys and headed out the door before Stefan sped in front of him, stopping him.

"Alone?" Stefan questioned with one eyebrow raised.

Bonnie sighed, standing up. "I told you Stefan he doesn't like to listen to me; it wouldn't surprise me if he got slayed by her." She turned to Damon with a pointed look. "Please don't be stupid." She glared at him.

He turned back with a patronizing smile, "You know what? Since you asked so nice, yes Bonnie you can come with me."

To everybody's surprise, Bonnie put down her grimoire, "Fine." She retorted. "You're driving." She opened the door and strutted out, her boots clicking against the pavement.

Stefan's eyebrow raised again, "You and Bonnie as BFF's, who would have guessed?" he smirked.

Damon shrugged, "I sure as hell didn't." he muttered before following Bonnie out the door.

* * *

_Hours later_

"You sure you don't want some AB type blood? It sure as hell is a lot better than this human crap you eat." Damon looked down, disgusted at the contents of Bonnie's dish.

Bonnie looked amused. "Believe it or not, you used to eat this 'human crap' a century ago. Don't you ever miss eating stuff like this? Now you only get to eat one thing, blood." Her nose wrinkled at that.

Damon chuckled, "If you were a vampire you would understand that blood has its variety. No two drops of blood taste the same in fact." He leaned closer to run a finger down the soft skin of her neck, "I'm sure yours taste delicious."

The chocolate-skinned witch leaned back with a shudder, "Don't do that!" she growled.

"Don't do what?" his smirk widened. "Make you flustered? You're secretly attracted to me aren't you?" he sang out, plafully.

She glared but then burst out laughing at this, "How egotistical of you to assume such things! Besides," she took a sip of her water then sm iled wryly, "A guy who's half-obsessed with my best friend isn't my type."

"How self-righteous of you." He replied dryly, looking around and then froze as his eyes landed on a petite girl. "Bonnie, A." he muttered barely above a murmur. His head turned slightly to the left and she followed his movements to see the girl that fit Elena's description perfectly.

She was standing at the bar, slouched against the countertop, toying with her phone. Although she had a short stature she gave off the vibe of confidence and power that nobody dared to approach. "That's definitely her." Bonnie muttered. It was unmistakable, the girl did not belong in Mystic Falls.

"She's hot. Elena forgot to mention that." Damon eased back, admiring the girl from afar. Bonnie slapped his arm and glared. "Ouch! Sorry!"

"What do we do?" she hissed.

"Well you could say hi, for starters." An amused voice cut in behind them. Startled, they both turned around to see the girl with her arms crossed and a smirk plastered across her lips.

Bonnie's voice stuck in her throat and Damon got up smoothly with a matching smirk on his face. "Forgive our rudeness, we didn't know how to approach a beauty like you." He batted his eyes exaggeratedly as if to mock her. Bonnie almost wanted to pull him back down for being so brash. The girl was 2000 years old; she could have killed them in seconds if she wanted to.

"Charming," the girl laughed. "So it's true what they say about you, Damon Salvatore."

Damon's lips quirked upwards, "Seems like you know an awful bit about me, Aurelia."

Her eyebrow rose as he addressed her by her name. "Not really, just the tidbits that Rebekah told me. You chose the wrong person to use, let me just say." She laughed. "Rebekah isn't one you want on your bad sides, for that matter, none of the originals are."

"Speaking of that happy family," Damon rubbed his hands together, "Which one turned you? I hate to beat around the bush."

She smiled with a tilt of her head, "What a coincidence so do I. Sit down, you two." She gestured to the seats and took the seat next to Bonnie. The witch inched away uncomfortably and Aurelia noticed this with a wry smile. "I don't bite you know, especially not witches. They're blood tends to leave a bad aftertaste." She wrinkled her nose and then looked from Damon to Bonnie, "Unless you two are involved-"

"No! No, we're not!" Bonnie interrupted hastily. Damon shook his head and snorted.

"Oh! Forgive me for my assumptions." Aurelia amended.

Bonnie reddened, struggling to gain her composure, "But what did you mean 'unless you two are involved'? Does the taste of blood change?"

Aurelia called for some water and explained absentmindedly, "The blood of a witch is potent, powerful. Those who consume it are usually burned by it, hence the nasty aftertaste. But vampires that consort with witches on a romantic or sexual level or able to drink their blood and get strengthened from the power of the blood. It doesn't happen often as witches don't let such a thing occur. After all, they are servants of nature and it would be frowned upon to be involved with abominations of nature."

"I see." Bonnie nodded in understanding; she had no idea that something like that existed.

"Let me guess, Bennett witch?" Aurelia guessed.

Bonnie nodded with a tight smile, "The last of the line."

"Interesting town," Aurelia mused. "Tell me, do you wish to know the origin of my bloodline?" she asked casually.

Damon's eyes narrowed. "Well no freaking duh. Why else would we be sitting down and talking with you like we're best buds?"

She ignored his rude tone and took her glass of water, tipping it over to crunch on an ice cube. "What would you do if you found out who I was descended from?"

"We'd kill the rest of them, and desiccate the vampire from our bloodline." Damon answered quickly with no doubt in his mind.

Aurelia looked doubtful, "Is that really what you would do, witch?"

Bonnie hesitated, "There are a few loose ends…"

"Such as?"

"Don't tell her jack, Bonnie." Damon growled. "She's toying with us."

"I'm not toying with anybody." Aurelia retorted back firmly. "I'm honestly interested, in what you would do with such information."

Bonnie nodded. As strange as it was, she didn't sense any deception coming from the vampire and she felt as though she could trust her although the girl was friends with the Originals. If she had wanted them dead, she could have done it a long time ago. She took a deep breath before responding. "If our origin doesn't come from Klaus, there's no doubt that we would kill him."

"Even though he fancies your friend, Caroline was her name?" Aurelia asked curiously.

Damon scoffed, "He fancies her. Nobody said the feeling was mutual."

Aurelia shrugged, "Fair enough, continue."

"Likewise with Rebekah, she's vengeful; she would surely take revenge for whoever gets killed so ultimately, she would have to be killed as well in order to preserve ourselves." Bonnie answered truthfully. Aurelia nodded in understanding. "Kol would be killed as well if he didn't turn you, we don't like him and honestly there's no reason to keep him around."

"True that." Aurelia muttered. Damon looked amused at her statement. "What about Elijah?" Aurelia asked her focus on Bonnie's expression.

"We would prefer Elijah to be the originator of our bloodline. If that happened, we wouldn't have to desiccate him. He's different from the rest, he's got morals-"

"He made us turn your mother, if you're forgetting Bon Bon." Damon interrupted.

Bonnie nearly growled at Damon, "Don't bring that up again." She hissed through her teeth, trying to calm herself. "Like I said, he's got morals and he's the only one who has done things for reasons we actually understand. He's always wanted to protect his family."

"But if you kill his family, he's just like Rebekah; he'll be vengeful as well. Even he can't stay moral enough to cope with the death of his entire family." Aurelia pressed.

Damon took this opportunity to butt in. "Then we're back to square one. We kill them all."

Aurelia stood up, tossing her purse over her shoulder. "Alright then, it was nice chatting with the two of you. I'll see you later."

Damon flashed up to block her way, "Wait a damn second. Give us the name." he snarled. Aurelia coolly looked at him with a neutral expression. Bonnie sat, frozen in her seat, unable to stand up to the vampire.

"Here it is plain and simple. I don't want any of the originals to die. And it's not because I like all of them, it's because I'm concerned what will happen to _you_ if one of the dies. Dysfunctional or not, that family is fiercely loyal to each other. If you kill one of them, they'll be on you like banshees. Find a solution that doesn't involve any staking, and if I like it I'll give you the name."

"What if Bonnie desiccates all of them? Would that be satisfactory?" Damon growled.

"Your Bennett witch can't handle more than one desiccation, you'll corrupt her magic. Do you know how much power it takes to desiccate 4 vampires? More than enough power to disintegrate her body. At the most, she can pull off another desiccation but other than that, you'll have to be creative."

"How do you expect us to pull that off?" Damon spat out. He was itching to kill this girl, if only she wasn't an old hag that could easily turn the tables on him.

"That's your problem. And hey! You got a ghost whisperer, a hybrid, a witch, 3 vampires and a doppelganger, at your disposal. With that many super naturals shacked up in one boarding house I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something acceptable. Good luck!"

* * *

A/N: so the pairings I had in mind for this story were Elijah/Aurelia obviously, Klaus/Caroline, Damon/Bonnie and Stefan/Elena. Just an FYI if you were wondering about the couples in this story :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: He's Back

_When I awoke once more it was a startled gasp as my eyes registered my surroundings. Everything seemed so much clearer, so magnified; a sharp contrast with my disoriented state earlier. I sat up and almost immediately a dry cough escaped my throat. I licked my lips nervously. Why was I so hungry? And why did my throat burn so much?_

"_Aurelia." A quiet, worried voice came from my side. _

_I turned, disconcerted at who I saw. Elijah in his perfect, handsome glory. Disgust and the hurt of betrayal welled up in my throat, as the memories came rushing back in. I saw the veins traveling up his eyes, the blood flowing down my neck as he gulped at it desperately, Klaus shoving Elijah's bloodied wrist into my mouth. I moved back in fear and found myself on the opposite side of the room suddenly as if I had just teleported._

_Elijah's mouth pressed firmly together and to my utter shock he moved forward in a second so that he was inches away from my face. He caught my wrist and gently squeezed my fingers in a soothing manner._

"_How did you do that?" I gasped._

_That pained expression came over his face again. "Aurelia, please calm down so I can explain all of this to you. But first I need you to drink this." A shadow crossed over his face as he pulled out vial of dark red liquid. I immediately knew what it was. I shoved him away, harder than I expected for he stumbled back, almost dropping the vial of liquid._

_He got up with a sharp growl and he unscrewed the cap of the vial. Instantly, an enticing aroma filled the air invading my senses, my nose and taking over my mind. The pain in my throat intensified and my eyes were fixated on the vial. _

_Elijah came closer with the vial and he gently held me by the small of my back, bringing the liquid closer to my lips. "Just drink, Aurelia. Then everything will be explained."_

"_No, no, no." I whimpered. "Please don't make me drink that Elijah. I don't want to taste that again." The memory of my first taste of Elijah's blood was still on my tongue and I shivered in revulsion. At the same time, I smelled that wonderful scent wafting from the vial. I clenched my teeth tight together trying to compose myself. I couldn't drink blood, I couldn't be a monster._

_Elijah leaned down to embrace me tightly, "Sshh," he murmured. I knew what he had done, he had bitten me, he had harmed me but right now he felt like the safest place to be as I burrowed my head into his tunic. I cried bitterly, "I don't know what's happening!" I hiccupped, feeling short of breath. "But I just can't bring myself to do what you want me too. I can't. I can't be a monster." I insisted stubbornly while the tears fell down my cheeks._

_He just held me tighter with one arm and withdrew the other hand that held the vial. I looked up confused at what he was doing. He simply held the vial to his lips and tilted it back so that it flowed down into his mouth. _

"_What are you-"he drew me up and then pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock and my initial response was to shove him away but as the blood passed from his lips to mine an instant shock of euphoria and power filled my body. The blood had lost its metallic taste and now tasted like liquid power flowing through my senses. _

_I kissed him back, almost desperately for more of his warmth and more of the blood. I was losing myself in the euphoria of the blood and couldn't stop myself from pulling closer to Elijah. Elijah allowed me to continue and I felt his lips quirk upward in a small smile as he felt my need for the blood. He knew that I now accepted that thirst for blood. I reached up to tangle my small hands in his brown hair and when I no longer tasted the blood I pulled back reluctantly. Elijah's kisses came close to the high I felt from the blood._

_And the shock hit me. I had just drunk blood again. And this time I had enjoyed it. I felt the stickiness of blood on my lips and wiped it away with some surprise but it was more confusion this time. "Why?" The single word escaped my throat in a cracked tone._

_The small, satisfied smile left Elijah's face and a weary looked passed over his features. _

"_Aurelia, I've turned you." He replied quietly. _

"_I've turned you into a creature of the night."_

* * *

PRESENT DAY-

Damon and Bonnie walked back into the boarding house; Elena greeted them first with an expectant look on her face. "Well, how did it go? Find anything interesting?" she asked brightly.

He groaned, "Yeah, we found something, we found Aurelia." Bonnie sighed at his admission as she recalled how unsuccessful their meeting had been. How she had just been frozen while Damon did all the talking. She inwardly cursed at how weak she had seemed.

Stefan shot up, "You found her? How did that go?" he questioned impatiently. He had his usual brooding face on and Bonnie knew that he expected failure.

Bonnie folded her arms, her lips in a tight line. "She won't give us the name. Aurelia wants us to find a way to take care of the Originals without staking them and then she'll tell us. That is going to be next to impossible seeing as how I can only handle one more desiccation."

Elena sighed in defeat and sat back down on the couch. "Did you find anything else about her, anything personal that we could use?" she asked.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Yes, she sat down with us for tea and biscuits and we had the best time chatting about each other's hairstyles." Elena glared back at him but didn't bother to argue with him.

"Well she's not close with all of them. Kol definitely did not turn her, but she still doesn't want him dead." Bonnie answered evenly. "For a good reason too, if we had to took down One Original we can't leave the rest of them dead.

"So we take them down all in one blow." Matt suggested.

"No…"Stefan shook his head, "We would need a hell of a lot more man power for that."

"Was this Aurelia threatening?" Caroline asked with her bright blue eyes wide.

Damon scoffed, "She was playing with us. But Witchy used her juju senses and she didn't sense anything bad about her. Which I totally don't buy, that girl is just as much of a threat as Klaus is as long as she won't give us the name."

Stefan shook his head, "She's being smart. Once she tells us the name, there's nothing left for us to keep her alive." He paced around the living room restlessly. "This won't work unless we have an Original on our side."

The brunette witch narrowed her eyes. "Now _you're _talking crazy. None of the Originals will help us they're too loyal to each other! They may claim to hate one another but they feel otherwise." Her fingers curled in a fist as she shook her head.

"Then we lie." Damon suggested. "How about we say we make a deal and say that we don't really mean to kill Klaus we just want to desiccate him and we'll allow him to be reawakened once Elena dies of old age?" He shrugged. "Seems good to me."

"What about the others?" Caroline frowned curiously.

"Klaus is the major threat here. Although the siblings don't want him dead, they do consider him a nuisance. We just say we want Elena safe and tell them to wait another half a century. Tell them to consider it a short-term punishment for Klaus." A gleam came to his eyes.

Stefan stopped pacing and his jaw clenched as he considered this idea. "That actually might work." He murmured. His eyes narrowed in intense concentration as he worked out the details in his head.

Damon smirked, "Thank you brother, I always knew I was the smarter one." He chuckled and took out the white oak stake, toying with it. "And if they want this destroyed we'll tell them that we want this that as long as they leave Mystic Falls we won't kill them."

Elena registered all of this and nodded slowly, "Stefan's right, this could work. But which Original would be willing to cooperate with us?" she chewed her lip nervously.

"Who else?" Damon rolled his eyes as if the answer was the most obvious one. "Didn't you say he was coming back to town Elena? Then it's settled we'll arrange our meeting with him then and get him to cooperate."

"Elijah, our favorite Original."

* * *

_A few days later-_

A sharp knock came at the door and all eyes flashed to the front door of the Boarding House. Elena stood up and inhaled in a shaky breath. She walked up to the door and opened it up with some reluctance but smiled at the visitor.

"Elijah, so glad you could come." She greeted and noted how good he looked considering he had been on the run from his psycho, all-powerful mother.

He stood in the doorway in a tailored suit with a small half-smirk half-smile on his lips. "Elena, it's always a pleasure to see you. What was the call for urgency?"

Damon appeared at the doorway with his bright blue eyes gleaming, "We'll fill you in once you come in. We don't need your siblings poking their heads in. Speaking of which, you didn't contact them yet did you?"

The moral Original shook his head, "No, I did as you said. Once I got into town I came here straightaway. Though, I suggest you hurry up. Klaus has his way of finding things out." He stepped inside and noticed all Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline sitting apprehensively in the living room. "Quite a party in here." He smiled at them.

Damon closed the door and he faced Elijah. "Let's get straight to business shall we?" Elijah nodded and took a seat and poured himself a glass of alcohol. Damon watched him carefully, "Do you know anybody named Aurelia?"

Elijah stopped midway, about to drink his glass of scotch. He stayed silent as he put down the drink and he eased back on the couch. He seemed to be in deep contemplation before looking up and answering Damon. "Now why would the Salvatores be interested in the likes of somebody like Aurelia Augustus?"  
An unrecognizable look passed over his eyes and his jaw clenched.

"Aurelia Augustus? So she really was born in the Roman ages." Elena muttered.

A surprised look flitted across Elijah's face. "Yes, she was. How did you know that?" he questioned curiously.

"I met her." Elena informed him quite plainly. "She's in Mystic Falls, hiding out in your house."

Elijah's eyes narrowed, "You don't say…"

Damon scowled and shot a glare at her, "Well geez, Miss Blabbermouth over here can't keep her mouth shut. We were supposed to withhold information not spout it out like a freaking fountain."

"The more you tell me, the more I tell you." Elijah replied back with a simple look on his face. "I can tell you all about her and how horribly ineffective it will be if you try to double cross her or manipulate her."

"Why is that?" Caroline questioned with a frightened tone.

"She's clever, keen and witty. There isn't a single person I know that's as devious or as cunning." Elijah answered, his eyes looking far away. "That's why it's hard to fool her. She's lived for thousands of years, she's seen all the twists and tricks, there's no way to get past her."

Bonnie butt in, "We weren't trying to fool her. In fact we were honest with her and she was quiet honest with us, I mean, as far as I could tell."

Elijah folded his hands neatly on his lap. "That's good. You stay honest with her and she'll stay honest with you. She's also got a sense of self-preservation that makes it difficult to deal with her sometimes."

"So she's like the evil slut vampire, Katherine?" Damon asked with a petulant expression.

An amused look crossed over his face. "She has some similarities to Katherine." He acknowledged. "But also very different. Aurelia is kind but she's unforgiving, another reason not to deceive her. She can hold grudges for _very _long. I know, personally how she gets." He let out a dark chuckle.

Caroline, themaster of body language saw this and narrowed her eyes. "Were you guys_ together?_"

Elijah paused as he heard this and then let out a loud burst of laughter. "No, we're not together." He corrected. "But she has been with our family since _forever_ practically. It's not hard to describe her to you. But enough about this, what did you need?" he switched the subject smoothly.

Damon gave a pointed look to Elena as if telling her not to say anything.

But she ignored this and shrugged, "There's no use in keeping it from him. He needs to know this if he's going to help us." Elijah's head cocked to the side, prompting her to continue. "We believe she turned Mary Porter, the one who turned Rose who turned Katherine who turned Damon and Stefan. We want to know the bloodline origin."

Elijah looked unfazed at her explanation. "So you want to know who turned Aurelia. Is that it? And what would you do with that information?" he asked calmly, now picking up his glass of scotch and sipping it again.

"We just want to know to be safe." Bonnie lied smoothly. She had practiced this lie over and over she knew how sharp Elijah's senses were. Besides it was true, they wanted to be safe; they couldn't kill the wrong vampire. "We're not sure what the effects that desiccation would have; we don't want to risk the lives of all our friends.

The Original's eyebrow arched. "Desiccation?"

Bonnie nodded. "We plan to desiccate Klaus, so we don't have to kill him. We just want to keep him asleep until Elena lives out her natural life without having to be scared of Klaus. You understand right?" she asked anxiously.

Elijah nodded. "I do."

"So you'll help us?" Elena asked with hope bright in her eyes.

A faint smile came over his features, "I will." He stood up. "But if you excuse me, I'll have to leave now. Klaus probably knows by now that I'm in town."

Stefan stood up abruptly as well, "Hold up. You said you'd help us."

"And I will." Elijah replied back evenly. "You see, I have some research to do. As Miss Bennett stated earlier, it was 2000 plus years back. My memory gets a little foggy, that's why you need me, isn't it?" He looked pointedly at Stefan.

Stefan's posture deflated as he realized the truth of that statement. "You can't tell Klaus about this." He insisted.

Elijah nodded, "I understand. If you keep up your end of the bargain, I'll keep mine. Death does not befall any of my siblings and I will get you the name." and with that he vanished out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The Reunion

Elijah could barely contain himself as he strolled out of the boarding house. The minute that they had uttered her name, _Aurelia,_ he was overcome with conflicting emotions. Disbelief was at the forefront of his mind. He hadn't seen her in a century or so after their fallout. He fought the urge to let out a feral growl as the memories came back. She had berated him for being so loyal to Klaus after all the terrible things his brother had done. After Klaus had staked Rebekah, Aurelia had had enough.

"_He's killed your siblings! Why can't you see that he's unhinged?" she demanded angrily._

"_Klaus is my brother. I will stick with him until the end." He insisted stubbornly._

"_The end?" she repeated mockingly. "The end will be when Klaus finally betrays you and puts a stake through your heart. The end will be when you're lying cold in a coffin next to your siblings." She hissed out._

"_Aurelia," he pleaded. "You've seen the things he's done but you have to understand that my family is something I cannot abandon. Klaus is my family."_

_Her expression softened. "I understand your morals, Elijah and I know that you're a kind hearted soul. Klaus is different. He has forsaken those morals. I'm concerned for you, what will happen when Klaus sees you as a nuisance? I-I don't want to see you cold and lifeless."_

As much as he tried he couldn't get Aurelia to see that their bond was unbreakable whether or not Klaus was in the right state of mind. Aurelia had stayed reluctantly, wanting to be with him but when she began to fear for her life, she fled out of his life without another word.

Elijah tried to shrug the memories off and he flashed over to the mansion that Klaus had set up for their family. He wondered if they knew of Aurelia's coming. He walked through the door, warily, and listened intently. He heard no noise and surmised that his siblings were out, probably wreaking havoc on the other side of town.

_Plip. Plop._

He straightened up, tensing at the sudden noise. "Who's there?" he called out with a frown etched onto his face. Again the little sounds came, and he eased his way over towards the living room where the sounds seemed to come from. His muscles bunched together in preparation and his fists clenched together in anticipation.

"Elijah." A soft voice, tinged with amusement came behind him.

His blood froze. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He tilted his head to the side and turned around with an air of nonchalance.

"Aurelia." He greeted coolly. His eyes ran over her appearance, noting how much she had changed in just a century. She donned a bright yellow cocktail dress and bright coral heels. He recalled how much she liked to dress up. That hadn't changed, at least. Aurelia looked more confident and more striking than he had remembered. And then his eyes trailed down to her arms where her wrist was slit open. Bright, vermillion blood trailed down her fingertips and hit the marble floor in soft splatters. He swallowed hard, eyeing the blood. She was playing with him.

Her bright eyes eyed him keenly and her red lips quirked up in a smirking. "Something wrong, dear?"

Elijah cleared his throat refusing to be toyed with. "Looks like a nasty wound, you should clean it up. Klaus just renovated."

"Oh this?" she lifted up her wrist bringing the scent closer to his nostrils. The sweet, tangy scent filled his senses and he was overcome with want. He remembered how delicious her blood was and he cursed himself for not feeding earlier. His eyes darkened and he felt the veins around his eyes come out. "Aurelia, stop it." He hissed out evenly.

"I was waiting for you." She whispered out softly. "Feed. You look starved." Her eyes widened earnestly. "I don't mind."

Elijah swallowed trying to push back the bloodlust. An irritated look came over her face and she pushed the bleeding wrist towards him. "Don't be stubborn." She growled, and gently lifted her wrist over his mouth. His control broke as the smell enveloped him. His mouth opened, baring his fangs and he felt them puncture her soft skin. God, he missed the taste of her blood. He had had to go decades without it and now he felt like he was in heaven.

"Careful, you're going to bleed me dry if you continue like this." Her amused voice broke into his feeding frenzy. He broke away from her bloodied wrist and felt the excess blood trickle down his chin. She looked at him affectionately, "I see you still haven't lost your liking for the taste of my blood." Humor colored her tone as she watched him lick his lips clean.

He let out a little growl, "I recall you share the same obsession with my blood." He retorted in a sharp tone. He saw her eyes darken, affirming his statement.

"Ah, yes." She sighed dreamily. "But unfortunately, I've already fed." She pouted and watched, semi-interested as her wound closed up.

"Did you plan that?" Elijah demanded.

Her eyes brightened mischievously, "Did I plan to seduce you with my blood? No. Kol was here earlier and we had a bit of a spat." She replied easily. "As you can see, he was able to throw in a few punches."

Elijah snorted derisively, "You and Kol were never able to get along." He shifted, "What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly. "You swore never to return to me so long as I remained with Klaus."

Aurelia moved to grab a cloth as she cleaned herself up. "Don't flatter yourself. I didn't come to reconnect with you. On the contrary, I didn't even know you'd be in town."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Then why are you here?" he asked warily.

"Well, I had a rude surprise greet me when I went to visit dear Mary." She replied shortly. "It just reminded me of how much blood Klaus was and is still willing to shed after all these years." Her voice went flat.

Elijah groaned inwardly. He took her by the shoulders and looked into her bright eyes, "I swear to you, Aurelia it was to save us all."

"That's what you said last time when Klaus staked Rebekah." She whispered softly, her eyes hardening. "And then years later I find out it was just because Klaus was jealous of Rebekah's love. Her death was for naught."

"This time it's real. These vampires in this town they want to know who they're descended from-"

Aurelia roughly pushed him away with a little growl. "I already know the story, I've been in town for a while, long enough to the gist of everything. It doesn't help to know that Mary is still dead because of that. She wouldn't have talked. You know that!" Her eyes were blazing as she spoke passionately.

"I couldn't do anything about it. Klaus had already ordered Kol to kill her." He spoke softly.

"Did you see the way Kol _slaughtered _her? Her blood was sprayed everywhere!" Aurelia's voice pitched higher, almost hysterically as the tears came rushing down her cheeks. "When did you all forsake your morals to become these _monsters?_"

Elijah's heart gave a pang as he heard the word 'monster'. It was as he feared. He had become a true monster as Aurelia had said. "Please, listen to me-"

Aurelia ignored him, "She was our friend, for _centuries. _And yet none of you had any qualms about it. You just left her body hanging there for maggots to feast on!" she hissed venomously. "And you!" she threw him across the room so that he crashed against one of Klaus's paintings. "You claimed to be the moral one and you're the worst just standing by while Klaus wreaks havoc on innocents!"

He got up unsteadily, trying to quell her wrath. "What happened to Mary is in the past. I have the chance to fix what has happened in this town and I'm taking it!"

She stopped but her body was still shaking with rage. "Are you talking about the Salvatores?"

"Yes." He nodded quickly. "I plant to stop Klaus for once." He affirmed.

"I don't believe you." She retracted her fangs and composed herself. Aurelia stared him down trying to look for any sign of deceit. She let out a bitter laugh, "Huh. I can't believe it. Mr. Right Hand Man is actually going for the throat this time."

"We are all tired of Niklaus's ways. I don't want him dead, I just want him appeased." Elijah replied.

"I believe you." She allowed. "That means we have to work with the Salvatores and the doppelganger, not something that I'm looking forward too."

"Because she looks like Tatia and Katherine?" Elijah smirked, knowingly.

"If you're asking if I'm jealous, my answer is no." she shot back coldly. "I despised their personalities. Katherine was alright, fun to be around but Tatia was absolutely despicable." She shuddered in recollection.

"She had her good moments." Elijah argued.

Aurelia snorted. "Well I must not have been around for them." She turned on her heel but Elijah appeared before her, blocking her way.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked deviously, holding her chin in between his fingers.

She slapped his hand away. "Your charms don't work on me anymore, Elijah. Now if you excuse me, if you want dinner you best move aside."

He stepped aside but looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious? You mean human dinner or vampire dinner?"

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Human dinner. It doesn't hurt to be normal for once in your life. Besides, we need some routine. It's time some order came to the Mikaelson household."


End file.
